


Loving Embrace

by mitchi_c



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchi_c/pseuds/mitchi_c
Summary: Marcus comforting you after a long day.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Loving Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Gender neutral reader. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst, sadness, feelings of anxiety. It ends softer I swear.

You slam the door behind you, turning the lock before kicking off your shoes and setting your bag by the door. It was impossible to tell if you were angry or just upset, hell you didn’t even know what you were really feeling. 

“Babe?” Marcus calls to you from the bedroom, probably already in bed for the night. You tell him it’s you before heading over to the kitchen. Pulling a glass out of the cupboard and filling it up with water, you finally take a deep breath. 

It wasn’t that work was bad per se, it was just one of those off days. Every little thing around you causing irritation, even if it wasn’t meant to. Footsteps approach you but you can’t seem to tear your eyes away from the glass in your hand. You hadn’t taken a drink yet and your hand is trembling slightly. When did that start?

Marcus stands beside you and slips the cup from your hand, placing it in the sink. Hands no longer occupied by the glass, you grip onto the side of the counter. You don’t look at him but you can sense his expression, head slightly tilted and eyebrows tightly knitted in concern. “Bad day at work?” When you don’t respond he shifts closer placing a hand on your shoulder, “Do you want to talk about it?”

The pure, nonjudgmental concern in his voice causes tears to fill your eyes as you nod your head slightly, no. Marcus let’s out a sigh, not one of annoyance, but acceptance. You see his hand come in to view and look over at him slightly. His arms are open, inviting you in and you know there’s no way you can deny his embrace. 

You turn and walk into his embrace, resting your forehead against his chest, not even bothering to wrap your arms around him. Marcus’ hands settle on your shoulders and he brushes them up and down your arms, a light and comforting presence. You still couldn’t see his face but you knew he was looking down at you, that worrisome expression still on his face. His moving arms stilled, settling around your shoulders, pulling you closer into his everlasting embrace. You could hear the calm beating of his heart resonating within you, causing you to slowly wrap your arms around his waist. You feel the gentle placement of his lips against your head, staying there momentarily before pulling away. 

Marcus has always been there for you when your day was long and draining, when the stress was continuously building up, and when you had those off days where you would prefer to sit and ignore the world around you. Even under your persistent firings of “I’m fine” and “Don’t worry,” he could tell when something was wrong. You hadn’t even spoken to him this time and he knew something was up. The nagging feeling that he was too good for you filled your mind and you hug him a little bit harder, trying to force that thought away.

He never questioned you outright about what was bothering you, knowing you would talk about it when you felt ready. Instead, he helped you with small acts of service: cleaning up the dishes and mugs, cooking supper for the night, and, similar to tonight, simply holding you close in his arms. His embrace is one of warmth, security, and comfort. In his arms you are safe and can you let your emotions have free range.

When the tears come, Marcus raises his hand to cradle the back of your head, gently running his fingers over your hair. Soothing words fill your ears, his embrace never once faltering. The tears eventually stop and dry up, slightly visible tracks left in their wake. In the end, after everything, he still remains, holding you close in his arms. His arms are your security, your home. He is the one you give all your love to. His comfort makes the hard days better, his insistence of not having to know what’s wrong, just wanting you to know that you’ll get through whatever it is with him by your side. 

Your breathing starts to return to normal and Marcus places a hand on your jaw, raising your head to meet his eyes. “Baby,” he whispers, thumb running over what you can imagine are the tear tracks on your skin. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know Marcus,” you choke out, eyes darting anywhere but his face. Marcus leans down to meet your eyes again and you find yourself staring into soft, brown eyes. “Nothing happened, just-” you take a shaky breath before continuing, “Everything just builds up and I don’t know what to do. I feel like I should be doing more but at the same time I don’t know what I should be doing. I feel bad coming to you and burdening-”

“You’re not a burden.” Marcus states, raising his other hand to cup both cheeks. “I love you so much, you could never be a burden to me. Okay?” He waits for you to nod before continuing. “You won’t always know what’s wrong and that’s okay. You don’t need to know. Just know I am here and I love you, so, so much. You are the love of my life. Please don’t ever forget that.”

You nod against his hands and smile as Marcus kisses your forehead. “Thank you,” you whisper to him. Another kiss is placed to your temple and he asks if you want to go to bed. Agreeing, you follow him to the bedroom, your hand in his the entire way.

Marcus helps you get dressed, kissing you softly afterwards, murmurs of ‘I love you’ spoken between the two of you. After you go and finish up in the bathroom you climb into the bed with Marcus. Strong arms pull you to his chest where you lay your ear over his heart. 

His fingers trail gently over your arms as he watches you. Your head is tucked into his neck, soft breaths fanning over his skin. It breaks his heart to see you in pain and he will do everything in his power to make you feel better, to remind you every day that he loves you so much. A barely auditable ‘I love you’ leaves you and Marcus smiles as he returns the words. 

Accompanied by both Marcus’ soothing embrace and the steady sound of his heart, you begin to drift off. The feelings of uncertainty and fear slowly leave you as Marcus holds you close to him. Even though some days may be hard, you know Marcus will always be there for you.


End file.
